This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Funds are used to support the Casper College/ University of Wyoming INBRE (formerly BRIN) Undergraduate Scholarship Program. The program provides financial support for stipends, equipment, supplies, and travel for students and Casper College (CC) and University of Wyoming/Casper College (UW/CC) faculty engaged in biomedically related research. Interested students apply to the CC Biology Department that selects fellows based on academic achievement, letters of recommendation, and potential for future academic and professional success in biomedical fields. Opportunities in Casper provide students with laboratory experience. Students work on projects incorporating techniques and concepts commonly used in biomedical investigations including;microbial identification, DNA fingerprinting, PCR, electrophoresis, protein expression, microscopy, data analysis, diagnostic parasitology, taxonomy and molecular systematics, and disease ecology/epidemiology. During the reporting period we continued the INBRE fellowship program initiated under the original BRIN Community College Grant Program. In addition to supporting fellows we also provide laboratory training, equipment and supplies to support independent study projects for academic credit by students not on fellowships. Students excelling in for credit studies are encouraged to seek fellowship support. For this reporting period we had 16 students supported by fellowships that worked in the laboratories of Drs. Seville, Motriuk-Smith, Burt, Chase, and Madsen. In addition, 4 undergraduate and 3 graduate students received training and conducted research using INBRE equipment and supplies.